A diffrent future
by crowderband12
Summary: What if in the future bulma died instead of vegeta but bra was still born and the three went to the past because of a vengeful vegeta.
1. Chapter 1

Part 1: Bulma's death

I'm only 13 so please be easy on the comments!

Vegetas's (p.o.v)

Today is the day for me to fight the android's. My family was still sound asleep my 15 year old son and newly born daughter who was barely at the age of 9 months. My woman is also sound asleep I stare at them all for a while until I can't bare to stare any longer. Doubts filed my mind "what if I don't survive" was the main doubt that controlled my mind.

Then I began to walk out the door with that I flew off to meet Gohan. Him and I were always trying to find a way to defeat those horrid androids. "Hey vegeta" said Gohan who was now a fully grown man at the age of 20 years old. "Hnn" I replied. At that moment horrible screams filled the air. People were running for their lives many being killed in their tracks!

"Hey 18 look it's Gohan and vegeta" said 17 through a devious smirk. "do you possibly think you are any match for us we already beat you several times in the process of fighting you might as well just give up" the blond beauty on the left side of 17 got into her fighting stance when her sentence was finished. "vegeta you get 17 I will deal with 18" said gohan who was he to tell me what to do but I surprisingly listened to the young man.

I flew strait at 17 and elbowed him in the stomach sending him into a nearby building. More screams filled the air I looked down to see a green creature stabbing various people in the back leaving only their clothes on the ground. I ignored the creature and continued my fight. I was punched in the face and was sent plummeting to the ground. I don't know how but I was unable to move then I heard gohan's scream I saw him being punched in his stomach and 18's hand went strait through his body.

"were wasting our time 18 lets go" complained 17. When I regained my strength I walked over to gohan and buried him in the dirt "I'm sorry gohan" I said to his dead figure. At that moment I felt really sick and my heart started pounding against my chest "what's wrong with me" then I heard bulma in my head "I'm going to die vegeta help me." I remembered instantly that green creature. I rushed to capsule corp as fast as I possibly could. When I got there I heard the cries of my little girl and my son screaming for help! I ran inside to see my wife lying on the ground with a huge bloody hole in her stomach. I immediately was at her side "bulma what happened" I asked I was very concerned for my woman. "I-I was attacked b-by this th-thing I was so terrified where were you" my woman was now crying her eyes out I let go of my pride and let a tear fall down my cheek. "I'm so sorry I wasn't here hang on I'll take you to a hospital" but my bulma would not let me.

"Take care of them ok" she told me clinging to my armor for support "I will I-I love you sorry I never said It before." I was so ashamed of myself why didn't I tell her before "it's ok I love you too "she said her last words then she fell limp and my tears fell from my face she was gone forever.


	2. going to the past

Part 2: Going to the past

Enjoy!

Vegetas ( p.o.v)

"Daddy" giggled a 1 year old bra. "Let's go bra trunks common we are leaving" I screamed to my son. "I'm coming gosh I can't find my sword…..wait found it let's go." My son climbed into the time machine and I quickly followed with bra in my arms. I set the time and pushed an oversized button on the right side of the machine and It immediately blasted off!

End of vegetas p.o.v

(past)….

"Do you feel that energy it's huge" said Krillen. The z fighters stood In the distance while sensing a large fight going on not to far from where they were. "ummm guys what's going on" said bulma who was shaking in fear "we already said it like a thousand times already woman aren't you listening. "vegeta's reply only made bulma mad!

(Mirai family)…..

"Vegeta, surprisingly your still alive but that will only last only a while longer after your gone I will deal with the super saiyan that beat me" freiza said with an evil smirk. "Wait which super saiyan "when I replied freiza gave me a questionable look "I like your sense of humor vegeta" freiza replied. "well you are looking anta super saiyan right now and my son over there surpassed you in power he is just hiding it" I gathered my energy and prepared for battle. Trunks quickly followed our power levels went higher and higher till we completely surpassed freiza. Trunks pulled his sword out of it's sheath and flew towards king cold and sliced him up into tiny pieces! The blood from king cold was smeared all across his sword.

Vegeta grabbed freiza by his tail and threw him up in the air and used the big bang attack killing freiza. The blast caused the terrain to crumble Bra who was still in the time machine was about to be hit by a bunch of falling rocks from a nearby mountain vegeta flew as fast as he could shot a hole in the glass dome grabbed his baby and flew out with bra still in hand. THE TIME MACHINE WAS DESTROYED. (I know that doesn't happen in the show but this is my story.) vegeta gained a frown on his face "dad how are we going to get home now this wasn't supposed to happen."

"hey you guys can come out your safe" said vegeta then all the past z fighters came out from behind the rocks "you can come along kakkorot will be here in a little bit follow me" when vegeta finished he shifted bra from his hip and held her to his chest then he blasted off into the sky trunks followed after him. After some arguing the past z fighters followed as well.

**well there's part two since the time machine was destroyed how will they get home now that I think of it? So anyway hope you like my story.**

Part 1: **Bulma's death**

I'm only 13 so please be easy on the comments!

**Vegetas's (p.o.v)**

Today is the day for me to fight the android's. My family was still sound asleep my 15 year old son and newly born daughter who was barely at the age of 9 months. My woman is also sound asleep I stare at them all for a while until I can't bare to stare any longer. Doubts filed my mind "what if I don't survive" was the main doubt that controlled my mind.

Then I began to walk out the door with that I flew off to meet Gohan. Him and I were always trying to find a way to defeat those horrid androids. "Hey vegeta" said Gohan who was now a fully grown man at the age of 20 years old. "Hnn" I replied. At that moment horrible screams filled the air. People were running for their lives many being killed in their tracks!

"Hey 18 look it's Gohan and vegeta" said 17 through a devious smirk. "do you possibly think you are any match for us we already beat you several times in the process of fighting you might as well just give up" the blond beauty on the left side of 17 got into her fighting stance when her sentence was finished. "vegeta you get 17 I will deal with 18" said gohan who was he to tell me what to do but I surprisingly listened to the young man.

I flew strait at 17 and elbowed him in the stomach sending him into a nearby building. More screams filled the air I looked down to see a green creature stabbing various people in the back leaving only their clothes on the ground. I ignored the creature and continued my fight. I was punched in the face and was sent plummeting to the ground. I don't know how but I was unable to move then I heard gohan's scream I saw him being punched in his stomach and 18's hand went strait through his body.

"Were wasting our time 18 lets go" complained 17. When I regained my strength I walked over to gohan and buried him in the dirt "I'm sorry gohan" I said to his dead figure. At that moment I felt really sick and my heart started pounding against my chest "what's wrong with me" then I heard bulma in my head "I'm going to die vegeta help me." I remembered instantly that green creature. I rushed to capsule corp as fast as I possibly could. When I got there I heard the cries of my little girl and my son screaming for help! I ran inside to see my wife lying on the ground with a huge bloody hole in her stomach. I immediately was at her side "bulma what happened" I asked I was very concerned for my woman. "I-I was attacked b-by this th-thing I was so terrified where were you" my woman was now crying her eyes out I let go of my pride and let a tear fall down my cheek. "I'm so sorry I wasn't here hang on I'll take you to a hospital" but my bulma would not let me.

"Take care of them ok" she told me clinging to my armor for support "I will I-I love you sorry I never said It before." I was so ashamed of myself why didn't I tell her before "it's ok I love you too "she said her last words then she fell limp and my tears fell from my face she was gone forever.


	3. answers,secrets and warnings

Part 3: answers, secrets and warnings!

VEGETA IS OOC!

"dad do you think it's safe to tell goku about this" whispered trunks to his prideful father. "Don't worry he wont tell anyone he didn't tell us in the past so why would he tell them now" vegeta replied "daddy da-daddy" vegeta realized that bra was starting to get fussy he pulled her away from him a little so that she was looking him in the eye. "shhh bra were almost there don't cry" (THERE IT IS ) thought vegeta he lowered down to the ground at top speed which made bra giggle loudly. When he touched the earths terrain everyone else did to. "Ok Kakorot should be here in another 3 hours or so" said vegeta

"ummm sir sorry for asking but who are you guys" asked a young gohan "I'm sorry but I can't tell you who they are but I will tell you that I am vegeta from 20 years in the future that is all I can say so don't ask anymore questions Or I will kill you!"

"why can't you tell us who they are Is it a secret" said the younger version of him "matter of fact it is." Replied the older saiyan prince "common guys haven't we bothered him enough (giggle)" bulma went to look at the older saiyan prince but she found he was staring at her but immediately started blushing bulma gave him a questionable look when she was about to speak piccolo beat her to it. "do you feel that energy if im not mistaken it's gokus" he screamed. (Oh no he is really early I changed the future) thought vegeta who was very concerned "unce goku" screamed bra waving her hand up in the air.

Everyone flew to were the energy was well…. Exept for bulma who was screaming for us to wait for her. When we all reached our destination goku stepped out of the little round space ship "huh what are you guys doing here" said goku "hey goku this guy told us where you were and everything he and the little boy over there taransform into a super saiyan just like you" said bulma with a smile on her face "I'm not little" screamed trunks "kakarot I need to talk to you but just me and you trunks hold your sister for me" said vegeta as he handed bra to trunks but she started crying vegeta and goku flew off.

**With goku and vegeta…**

"This spot should Be fine now we can talk I might as well start of by telling you who I am" said vegeta "I am vegeta 20 years from the future and those are my children over there the boy is trunks and the baby girl is bra" he finished "what those are your kids you're a daddy that's nuts" said a shocked goku "I will not be a father for another three years but yeah that's not what I came all this way to tell you though" vegeta did a small frown and goku knew somr thing was up "what happened" goku asked. vegeta began his story "in the future two evil beings will make themselves known to the world. They are two machines that love terror and destruction they are a hybrid combination of man and machine. And there creator is the evil lunatic Dr gero! I know you whipped out the red ribbon army many years ago. But when he created them there first victim was the Dr himself. So now none knows how to call them off. I tried fighting them but they were to strong for me." Finished vegeta then goku spoke "but why would you go into a fight two against one couldn't anyone else help" questioned goku,

"their all gone each and evey one of them are killed by the androids I am one of the last warriors beside my son and daughter who I will train later." Vegeta said answering gokus question "but vegeta what about me do the androids get to me to" "no kakorot you never battle you are to come down with a heart virus im afraid you wont recover that's why ive had my wife build a time machine so I can give you this" when vegeta finished he pulled out a small capsule and handed it to goku "thanks vegeta I hope it's grape flavored" then goku stopped talking when vegeta began to speak "Yeah whatever my wife told me that you could be trusted and you wont tell anyone to bad she's gone I miss her" said vegeta "wait your wife knows me and she built your time machine so she must be a genius jut like" "right she is my wife" after vegeta said that goku fell back and screamed!

Here we go chapter 3 hope you enjoyed it sorry im a horrible wrighter.


	4. going to capsule corp

Hey im back this is…part 4: going to capsule corp

"wow that's amazing I never thought you and bulma would get together how did this happen" goku asked "well from my perspective yamcha the weakling was a liar and a cheater so bulma became lonely and I felt bad for her so I decided to try and comfort her and I….well you know" finished vegeta "no I don't know" (goku is so dumb sometimes). I mumbled under my breath IDIOT. "any ways my time machine was destroyed so can I stay at capsule corp do you think bulma will let me cause I have a son to take care of and worse a baby…girl" goku agreed with vegeta and lead him back to the others vegeta walked up to trunks and took a crying bra out of trunks arms and she immediately stopped crying "you act so different vegeta and I can tell she's a daddy's girl" said krillen vegeta nodded at his comment and held bra close to him and turned to bulma "um mam can me and my children stay at capsule corp and will you be able to build another time machine" vegeta asked in the most polite way possible seeing his wife again made him happy and he didn't want to lose his happiness. "sure you can stay but I don't think I can build a time machine it's to advanced" bulma looked up at the older version of the prince but the yonger one spoke "woman listen your bulma briefs the smartest woman I've ever known you can build anything if you could build a gr how hard can it be to build a time machine" when he finished he knew that for the first time in his life he had let go of his pride. Everyones jaw dropped at vegetas speech but yamcha knew that vegeta liked bulma so yamcha was now jealous.

"so anyway will you build the time machine for me" vegeta asked it took bulma a while to respond but agreed to help vegeta with his family. Every one flew to capsule corp yamcha carried bulma and vegeta was staring at the baby in the future version of him selves arms mirai vegeta was playing with her and kissing and huging her but past vegeta thought it was disgusting that child was to much of a weakness for him. When they landed at capsule corp vegeta went strait to the gravity room bulma showed mirai vegeta to their room bulmas mother cooked dinner for them and bulma got vegeta a high seat so bra could sit in it bulma and vegeta watched as the father of the blue haired baby feed her and didn't eat until she was done. When trunks finished he took bra and they both went to bed. Vegeta finished only a few minuets later and went to his room. Vegeta walked in to see trunks on the other bed holding bra close to his chest and they were both sound asleep vegeta sat down on the side of the bed and trunks opened his eyes. "dad do you miss her" vegeta was kind of confused "who" he replied "mom isn't it hard to see her here and you can't have her" vegeta had to admit trunks was right "I do son but we have to not mess up the future my younger self has to get her" "ok dad good night" "good night son" vegeta bent down and kissed his son and daughter on the forehead then vegeta also feel asleep himself. But little did they know bulma and vegeta were outside the door listening to every thing they said. Trunks noticed and looked down at his baby sister and she opened her eyes at him and giggled looking back at vegeta and bulma and they began to exchange a small smile at each other but bulma got up and walked away trunks raised his eyebrows at his little sister noticing that there was hope.


	5. superman

Part 5:superman

A week went by and vegeta nor bulma had talked to each other they avoided each other but some times smiles and blushes were exchanged . but one day bulma was fixing the gr for vegeta "_who does that jerk think he is waking me up at 3 in the morning to fix his stupid GR_" bulma attached two wires to eachother and saw that one was slightly bent she ignored it she was to tired to fix it when bulma went to check the control panel a female robotic voice sounded and said **"welcome** **prince vegeta starting gravity at 900x earths normal gravity" **the room turned to a dark red and bulma fell to the ground she could feel her bones crushing under the max weight "h-elp" bulma couldn't breath any more her lungs had been crushed to a near nothing she knew she was going to die but then the gravity was immediately shut down it was the younger vegeta . vegeta moved his hand to her neck trying to feel her pulse but it was nothing.

Vegeta picked her up and rushed to the infirmary bulmas parents had gone to a meeting the night before and wouldn't be back until Sunday so he was stuck with her and the other him had went home and he would return in 3 years for the androids. Vegeta turned his attention back to bulma and began to help heal her wounds. Bulma woke up to see vegeta sitting in the chair beside her bed she smiled but vegeta opened his eyes he blinked a couple times but then he was focused on her "why did you save me" bulma asked with her confused but beautiful face. "I need someone to fix my gravity room."

"vegeta you're a hero I would have died if it wasn't for you so I have something for you bend down" vegeta had a small blush on his face but listened to her bulma put his face in her hands and kissed the side of his cheek "you're my super man vegeta" vegeta was startled by this and he smirked at her "you are mine woman" bulma had fear run through her she wondered what it would be like but she was also happy in a way. Vegeta saw that bulma had fallen back asleep once again vegeta grabed her hand and held it in his own and he kissed her fourhead. He saw a small mile appear on her face.

The next morning vegeta went to bulmas room and cheked on her she was still asleep she was so peaceful when she wasn't yelling at him. 3 years came and went bulma and vegeta had a son named trunks but he left shortly after but he told bulma he would return when he became a super saiyan. The 2nd night before the androids bulma was sound asleep until she felt a cold breeze surround her room bulma pulled the covers closer but then she felt her bed shake a little and an arm went around her waist "im a super saiyan bulma im home" bulma smiled and cried "you know that I hate blonds right" "whatever woman vegta kissed her and they both fell into a deep sleep.

Done hope you enjoyed it comment on my story.


	6. Chapter 6

3 years later vegeta, 18 year old trunks and 4 year old bra returned to the past. Vegeta stared at the rocky terrain prepared for the battle of the androids. Then vegeta and his family shot up into the air trunks carried bra on his back as she hung on for dear life. But then trunks spotted something on the ground he descended and found it to be some sort of mechanical beings head trunks looked at his father in horror. "this can't be the android" vegeta exclaimed. Trunks opened his mouth to respond to his father but was stopped by a loud explosion. Bra heard the explosion and grabbed her fathers leg and hugged it believing that he would keep her safe. Vegeta looked down at his daughter and picked her up and looked at his son and nodded motioning for him to be ready.

Vegeta flew at top speed with bra in his arms him and his son were prepared for the fight of their lives. When they arrived there was another unknown mechanical being fighting the past z fighters. Piccolo glanced up at the saiyan in shock "vegeta why did you bring your children." The past version of vegeta stared in shock (what his children that's why the boy looked like my son but the little girl there is no way I would be that soft towards a child).

"That is not the android from my time" screamed mirai vegeta then his younger self responded "what t-then who's that" everyone stared at the man on the bottom of the rocky terrain but a loud roar of an engine (_im gonna change this part so don't get mad at me I know it wont be like the show im just going to make it better don't like it don't read it.)_ it was bulmas aircar "SOON 17 AND 18 WILL BE RAEDY TO FIGHT YOU SORRY EXCUSE FOR FIGHTERS " (in quote evil laugh).A blue beam of light blinded the z fighters and shot bulma down. Past vegeta heard bulmas screams of pain as the blast burned her arms vegeta flew down to catch her. The android would have to wait. He ripped the door off and grabbed his family allowing yajarobe and the air car to fall. Vegeta used his body as a shield and was hit by any flying debris. When he saw his family was safe he flew to the air and started looking for the android.

"hey bulma are you alright " screamed krillen from a distance with gohan following him. "Yeah just got burns here and there" Said bulma she watched as vegeta searched for the android number 20. "so why is dr gero an android now last time I heard he was all human." Krillen screamed to the 2 vegetas piccolo and tien. They all floated slowly down to the ground. Future vegeta bowed his head in defeat his daughter still latched onto his leg and had her head tilted to the side in interest as she watched her past father yell at her mother. "That cant be Gero" screamed at bulma making the baby boy in her arms scream bulma was surprised by the change in her husbands emotions. While every one was arguing future vegeta said something that shut them all up "this was not supposed to happen the androids in my time look nothing like this.

**Hey every body im back Im sorry I haven't updated in like a year please don't be mad I have been so busy I promise Ill have more chapters so come back to this story on January 7 and I will have a new one. And I also need advice do you want past vegeta to be all ooc or the same and do you want more bra and vegeta fluff. I will add more of trunks don't worry…..Teehee.**


	7. no title :(

Chapter 7

Mirai Vegetas pov: I looked up to see the younger version of me glare at me. " so your saying that the androids we just fought are not the real ones." Screamed vegeta he walked over to me and gave me a hard shove pushing me back and knocking my 5 year old daughter off my leg that she was hanging on to. "what the heck is your problem " my son screamed at my past self while his ki was surrounding him..

(_ok I am going to add bras p.o.v)_

Tears filled my eyes because I hit my head really hard and the younger verson of my daddy he really scared me when he smirked at me. And then trunksie went super saiyan. After both people powered up (P vegeta stands for past) P daddy and trunks flew away. My heart wanted to leap out of my chest when I felt a slight pain on my head I lifted my hand and found some blood my tears fell and I started to cry a held me and spoke some thing I could not understand because I could not hear or speak back. Daddy kissed my forhead and handed me over to a small man with a bald head and daddy flew off with everyone else the bald guy took me and my past mommy & brother home. Krillen was his name he was hard to understand I got a piece of paper and wrote on it "_can speak slower so me can read your lips please." " _your def" screamed the small man I nodded no and spoke in my voice wich was very slow and indescribable " I don't speak well daddy cries if me talk I am….very sl-ow" krillan looked very sad and confused. he soon lead me to the bathroom were my mommy gave me a bath she was very sweet and gentle " so why is your daddy do nice" I raised my shoulders I really did'nt know why he acted this way when he was younger. I sat down in my towel in me, daddy and trunk's room. "I wondering what there doing"…

Trunks:**if they set that android free it will be the end of all of us noooooooooooooooooooo!**


End file.
